El hombre de una hora
by Forsak
Summary: Shin siempre ha consoladoa todo el mundo. A todas las mujeres. Pero al fin y al cabo, él solo un hombre para una hora. Shin centric. Posibles spoilers. Reviews, por favor.


He vuelto. Con esto. No sé si es bonito o qué es. Pero estaba yo escuchando al canción de Pearl Jam, The Mand Of the hour y dije... "SHIN" y me salió esto. Muchos besos!

Nada me pertenece. Excepto lo que escribo y tal.

* * *

Shin sabe muchas cosas porque en el fondo, y aunque no lo parezca, es un chico listo. Shin siempre ha sabido muchas cosas, porque se ha pasado todo el tiempo observando, porque cuando Blast aún estaba unido él se quedaba en silencio, con Yasu, mientras Hachi sonreía de verdad, y Nobu la miraba encandilado y gritaba a Nana. Y Nana chillaba a todo el mundo. Porque así es como eran, y así es como él les quiere recordar. Le gustaba aprenderse sus gestos, comprender porqué hacían eso, averiguar cuándo estaban tristes únicamente por el movimiento de sus dedos cuando tocaban la guitarra, la batuta, el micrófono, la cocina, o su cuerpo.

Sabe, por ejemplo, que Yasu está enamorado de Nana, que siempre lo ha estado, y que tienen un miedo atroz a perderla. Un miedo que le lleva a cometer estupideces como dejar su trabajo fijo por la montaña rusa de la fama, un miedo que lleva a no decirle nada a su mejor amigo, porque Yasu es un tío legal y es plenamente consciente de que Nana es la chica de Ren, y si es la chica de Ren no se puede tocar. Pero parece que el calvo no se da demasiada cuenta de que esa relación hace un daño terrible, tanto que quema, y que es una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar. Y sabe que Yasu cierra los ojos ante al evidencia, ante las drogas de Ren, y las ganas de morir de Nana porque es mucho más fácil ser el paño de lágrimas que al persona que dice punto y final.

Shin también es consciente de todo lo que acontece entre Nobu y Hachi, el amor que se rompe, que desaparece y se transforma en un lazo amorfo que les tienen unidos por una masa informe, pegajosa, asquerosa, que se estira pero que siempre termina volviendo a juntarles. Sabe todo eso porque de algún modo Nana es su chica, su hermana mayor, la rebelde, la oveja negra en la familia y Hachi es la madre que nunca tuvo, que le fue arrebatado por otra cabrón más, por otro experto en herir a las mujeres con cuchillos que queman las entrañas y hacen que las lágrimas sean ácido sulfúrico. Pero por encima de todo conoce la verdadera historia de Reira. Que es mestiza, que su nombre es Lyla en inglés, que es una canción de Eric Clapton. Sabe que Reira está enamorada de Takumi, que le vende su cuerpo y su alma si hace falta y que por eso le seguirá ciegamente a donde vaya. O que entre ella y Ren, hay un qué se de atracción que traspasa las barreras de la amistad, e incluso las del amor y terminará aniquilando a todos. A Blast, a Trapnest, a ella misma. Y sobretodo a Shin.

Porque Shin la ama. Con toda su alma. Hasta el fin. Pero ella le ha dejado tirado en algún momento de su vida. Justo cuando más le necesitaba.

Shin es de origen nórdico, y se pasea por las calles de Tokio vistiendo como algún heroinómano salido del metro de Londres. Ha aprendido a base de golpes por todas partes, de una adolescencia agostada y una niñez perdida. Ya no se acuerda de la última vez en la que alguien se preocupó de lavarle la ropa, o regañarle por no hacer los deberes. La verdad es que ahora le regañan por otras razones, le regañan porque hay mujeres en la cama a la que les gusta mandar, le regañan por tocar mal un acorde, por fumar demasiado, por prostituirse, por no saber usar palillos y por enamorarse de Reira. Perdida y profundamente.

En su defensa dirá que él no lo pidió. Que era mucho más fácil consolarla como a una más. Considerarla una cliente de muy paga y buen conformar, pero no puede resistirse a esa sonrisa y a esa mirada, y a esa voz tan distinta a la de Nana. A Shin le gusta Reira porque Reira se preocupa por él, por mantener limpieza sonrisa que debería de tener siempre puesta, la de los 16 años y la vida por delante.

Pero Shin ya está cansado de vivir. Lo sabe mientras pasan las horas en su celda, esperando a que le saque. Y se pregunta si alguna de todas esas chicas a las que ha consolado a lo largo de su vida, todas esas mujeres que deshicieron en lágrimas, y en llanto, y dejaron derramados sobre él todos los trocitos de su corazón despedazado, se acuerdan de él, y se preocupan ahora que el está hundido y ellas aún están nadando. O si, fue, simplemente, el hombre de una hora de desquite al que nunca han amado.

* * *

**Un review hace que Takumi se sienta miserable **

**©Forsak **


End file.
